78th Hunger Games SYOT
by IcePrincess01
Summary: SYOT *CLOSED* Welcome to the 78th Hunger Games! 24 Kids go in and only 1 comes out alive. Watch as Allies form and Friendships fall. T because the Hunger Games. Slower updates xD
1. Signup

** A piece of mind: The 78****th**** Hunger Games SYOT**

** My first SYOT story…. If you want to submit a tribute you have to send me the secret word: Cupcakes: So I know you read this…. District 4's tributes have been taken! One is mine and the other is for my friend… I promised her… But all the others are open and up for grabs! It's first come first serve!**

**Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor! Goodbye!**

**Sign-up**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Gender-**

**Personality-(Be Descriptive)  
**

**Likes-**

**Dislikes-**

**Family-**

**History-**

**Strength's-**

**Weaknesses- **

**Preferred Weapon- (Have a secondary)**

**Other-**

**Description- (Be descriptive)**

**DISTRICT- (4's tributes are taken) (Have at least two different district's)**

**PM YOUR TRIBUTES PLEASE!**


	2. Tribute List

_**These are the Tributes I currently have!**_

**District 1- Luxury Items**

**M- Denim Savina (17)**

**F- Jade Ember (16)  
**

**District 2- Masonry, Weapons, and Peacekeeper Training**

**M- Flint Marco (18)**

**F- September Xavier (15)  
**

**District 3- Technology**

**M- Nexus Prime (14)  
**

**F- Neon Starlight (18)  
**

**District 4- Fishing**

**M- Lucas Calvin (14)**

**F- Kori Frost (18)  
**

**District 5- Power**

**M- Wiley Talzen (17)**

**F- Tawny Peters (16)  
**

**District 6- Transportation**

**M- Max Starling (13)**

**F- Victoria Rose (15)**

**District 7- Lumber**

**M- Christipher Calkins (16)**

**F- Yvae Levenue (18)**

**District 8- Textiles**

**M- Tanzo Marquilo (14)  
**

**F- Elanora (Bella) Mcdonald (13)**

**District 9- Grain**

**M- Tristan Huntzman (17)**

**F- GingerLilly (18)  
**

**District 10- Livestock**

**M- Vultur Venenum (18)**

**F- Alora Mait (17)  
**

**District 11- Agriculture **

**M- Bo Gillard (18)**

**F- Lapis Veranda (15)  
**

**District 12- Coal Mining**

**M- Luca Martin (17)  
**

**F- Saoirse Harper (16)**

**THERE IS TO MANY 15 AND 17 YEAR OLDS... FROM NOW ON YOUR TRIBUTE MUST BE AN AGE OTHER THAN 15 OR 17!  
**

**EDIT: ALL FEMALE SPOTS HAVE BEEN TAKEN! I AM ONLY ACCEPTING MALE TRIBUTES NOW!  
**

**EDIT: 9/8/12 I have only 2 Spots remaining!  
**

**EDIT: TRIBUTE IS NOW CLOSED! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO SUBMITTED!**


	3. Denim Savina's District 1 Reaping

**I have started the Reapings! I still need MALE Tributes for the Districts! Please send some in by PM****!**

**Now enjoy...  
**

**District 1 Reapings: Denim Savina**

"Denim wake up! You have to get ready for the Reapings!" My twin sister, Velvet called from down the stairs. I groaned and turned over in my huge bed, only to fall off of it. My sister must have known because I heard her laughing. I opened my eyes, being blinded by the brightness of the outside. I pulled myself up off the floor and went to take a shower.

After my shower I got dressed in my best clothes, black denim jeans with a blue and white button-up shirt. The sleeves pulled up to my elbows, making my muscles pop. Hey gotta be perfect for the camera. I styled my hair but left it slightly messy and wild. I slid down the banister of the stairs nearly crashing into Velvet. She moved right as I landed and she whacked me on the back of my head.

"Ow!" I yelped. She laughed.

"Next time don' wake up so late. We're going to be late." She scolded me hands on her hips. She took after our mom. Our parents died in a car testing accident. After their death, Velvet and I took the role of being the grownups for our littler siblings, Nylon and Cotton. They were still very young, 4 and 3 in that respective order,. They were still very young, so they couldn't go to the Reapings.

"Come on I made brunch." Velvet walked into the Dining room. I followed her and saw Nylon and Cotton sitting at the table, eating pancakes with lots of syrup. They were covered in sticky goodness.

"Aye Nylon and Cotton." I laughed walking over; grabbing a wet nap I cleaned their faces. They laughed as they did.

"Sowwy Denim." Nylon said. He started talking in small sentences. I ruffled his hair and sat down waiting for Velvet to serve me.

"I'm not serving you idiot. You're a big boy come do it yourself." She laughed grabbing herself a plate and giving herself 3 pancakes.

I rolled my eyes and stood up getting a plate and giving myself 5 pancakes, just to irritate Velvet. I went back and sat, drizzling my pancakes in syrup. I practically swallowed my food.

"Jeez did you taste it?" Velvet grumbled when she washed the dishes.

"Hungry. Sorry." I muttered.

"No worries. Come on we have to get to the Town Square." Velvet picked up Cotton. I nodded and picked up Nylon.

We headed to our neighbor's house. She was an old woman at 56 years old. Her name was Astella and she took care of the little ones every Reaping day. We knocked on the door and set Cotton and Nylon down. Astella opened the door with her graying hair tied in a bun.

"Nylon and Cotton!" she said.

Nylon and Cotton ran to her and gave her a big hug, "Hi Grandma!" they started calling her grandma when Nylon turned 2. She was always there for them and they feel bonded with her. I gave a small smile and kissed their foreheads.

"Be good and I'll see you after the Reaping." I told them. They turned and hugged both me and Velvet.

"Behave okay? And I'll make your favorite dinner tonight." She bribed them. Nylon and Cotton nodded before going inside the big house.

"Thank you again." Velvet said to Astella.

Astella nodded, "It's no problem. I have much time on my hands since…" she broke off. Her daughter Stellaluna had died the year previous in the Games.

"I know. We appreciate this." I gave her a nod before turning to the City Hall with Velvet walking next to me.

When we got to the Town Square we saw we were late. There were already a ton of kids and parents waiting. Velvet and I got our blood taken and she went to the 17 year old girls side and I went to the 17 year old boy side. We waited for our escort to come onto stage. Her name was Lunar Bell.

Lunar Bell walked onto stage dressed in the weirdest outfit. She had a very short pure gold dress on. Her hair was a platinum blonde with blue spots in it and it was puffed up in a curly bun. She had a crown of gold leaves on her head and her heels where 7 inches and I'm pretty sure they were actual golden shoes. She was talking but I wasn't paying attention, my mind blanked as the video played. The same one every year. When she started towards the name bowl's I paid attention.

"Welcome to the 78th Hunger Games! I'm proud to choose the representatives for the Games! We'll start with the boys this year!" she squeaked in her high-pitched voice. She reached into the Boy's bowl and with drawing tension she pulled a single name out. She opened the paper and spoke into the microphone, "Denim Savina." She said. That was my name. I took a breath and walked to the front and onto the stage, keeping my face hard as stone and void of emotion

"Now for the Ladies…" she pulled a paper and read it, "Velvet Savina." She said my sister's name. I looked for Velvet and saw her look up startled she started to walk, but a girl ran ahead of her yelling, "I volunteer! I volunteer!"

I was relieved someone volunteered. The girl her name was Jade Ember. I'd seen her around but I've never actually talked to her.

"We have our Tributes. Please state your names." She held the microphone out to us.

I spoke, "My name is Denim Savina and I will win the Games!" I said with confidence.

Jade said her name before Lunar had us shake hands. Then she ushered us to the City Hall where Velvet flew at me in a hug. She rarely showed emotions like myself, and this was a new shock.

"Don't die. You have to come home. For Cotton and Nylon and for me. Please don't die." She pleaded hugging me tightly. I hugged her back for the sake of it.

"I promise I won't die." I whispered. She pulled away and unclipped something from her neck and handed it to me.

"Keep this. It will keep you safe, it's the charm mom gave me when I turned 12." She clipped it around my neck and she kissed my cheek in sisterly affection. I hugged her once more before the Peacekeeper's came to take her.

"Tell Nylon and Cotton I love them!" I called after her. She stuck her thumb up in the air showing she heard. Then the door closed and I was all alone.

"I have to win… for my brother and sister's." I vowed silently to myself. I just hoped I didn't die trying.

**SOO did ya like the District 1 Reapings? I'll start on Jade's next!**

**((Let me know if i did Denim's personal alright please...? ))  
**


	4. Jade Ember's District 1 Reaping

**Still need MALE tributes... **

**This is Jade Ember's District 1 Reaping:**

"Babe it's time to get ready for the Reapings!" My boyfriend, Henry called from the bathroom, where he was getting ready.

I groaned and woke up giving a long luxurious stretch. I felt great this morning, I was wide awake and ready. My stomach gave a loud growl and I blushed furiously. I heard Henry laughing from the bathroom. I picked my bedside brush up and flung it at him.

"Shut up! I haven't eaten since yesterday honey." she pouted.

"Sorry ill go make breakfast right now. We woke pretty late." he scolded.

"Oops." I tried, giving a shrug before sliding off the bed and to the bathroom. I walked behind Henry and wrapped my arms around his shoulders looking at the mirror from the side.

"Let's pray we make it back again this year. Love." Henry whispered.

"And I as well." I whispered back before standing on my tiptoes to give him acrisis on his cheek. Then I pushed him out of the restroom and shut the door, locking it.

"Hey!" I heard him shout and I laughed loudly. He grumbled something before heading to the downstairs dining area.

I smirked before undressing and jumping into the showers and making it freezing cold to wake me up. I washed my hair with my tea tree shampoo and my body was washed with Cherry Blossom smelling body wash. I rinsed and then turned the water off. I wrapped my delicate frame in a towel and stepped out. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed.

"Another Reaping, I wonder which child will be reaped or volunteer today." I whispered before walking out into the room I shared with Henry. I went to her walk in closet and looked around wondering what to wear.

"Ah ha!" I shouted and picked out a beautiful aqua blue dress. I put my under garments on and slipped the dress on. It was light aqua blue with a slit up my right leg to the middle of my thigh. The top stopped right above my chest and it had a diamond stud in the middle of the chest. I slipped the light brown belt on and tightened it. I slipped on 2 inch heels and walked to the bathroom where I blow dried my long, curly lack hair so it was perfectly curly and I put a shiny pink gloss on my full and beautiful lips, and I put mascaraon my long eyelashes making my eyes pop. I made my eye liner sharpen at the ends. I thought for a second and pinned my hair up in a half ponytail that sat low and clipped with a gold clip. I nodded in approval and walked back out to the room and down the stairs into the dining room.

"You look lovely." Henry observed.

"thank you and you look stunning as always." I smiled. He did look great. He had a black vest with a dark blue short sleeve under and he has black jeans on. His hair was spiked in a Mohawk. He looked amazing, I was lucky he was my boyfriend.

"I made us a small breakfast." he said. He had made waffles with strawberry jam on top and whip cream. My mouth watered and I went and ate two of the five waffles. Henry ate the last 3 waffles before cleaning up all the dishes and tossi them in the dishwasher.

"Are you ready babe?" He whispered wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Ready as ever Hun." I responded. I looked at the wall that was completely covered in my own drawings. I loved writing, it was something I enjoyed. I also sang when I felt down or sad. I hate my voice, but Henry and all my friends say I sing very well. I don't believe them.

"Let's head to Elina's house." He told me and he grabbed my hand dragging me out of the house, locking it behind him.

We walked briskly to my best friend Elina White's house. When we arrived the door was already wide open. We just walked in and I announced.

"Honey I'm home!" I laughed. And Elina came flying from her room down the hall and right into my arms. She was like my sister, I loved her with all my heart, she had been there for me.

"Ello Elina." I laughed.

"Hi Jade." she smiled, she was in a knee length light pink dress studded with golden jewels around the middle. Her light blonde ringlets pinned up in a wavy bun. Her crystal blue eyes where sparkling beneath her dark eye shadow and eyeliner. She had her eyes in a cats look like mine.

"You look gorgeous as always." I complimented.

"But not as gorgeous as you chica." She laughed before grabbing my right hand , the one not occupied by Henry's and she walked out in baby pink flats. She locked her door and all three of us walked to the town square.

We where one of the first at the square. After we had our blood taken me and Elina said our goodbye to Henry before going to the 16 year old girl section. Elian held onto my hand and I gave it a reassuring squeeze. She had her name in the bowl 17 times for doing something we neva speak about. She wascs cared and I was scared for her. My name was only in 5 for each year I was in it.

My breathing became deeper when our escort, the infamous Lunar Bell walked onto stage in all her Capitol glory. Her platinum blonde hair was horrendous it was to bright. But her dress was gorgeous, only I'd it where a bit longer. And her heels where so high, not even I could have walked in them. And I could walk in some pretty high heels.

Elian and I watched the video they showed every year, of how the war came and went and the Capitol divided the people of Panem into 12 separate Districts, and how they ruled over us and all that crap. After Lunar began to speak.

"Welcome to the 78th Hunger Games. I am proud to present this years two districts. We will start with the boys is year." she squeaked loudly, before scooting to the boys bowl. With drawing tension she picked a single name, that piece of paper held the fate of one boy. I hoped it wasn't Henry.

"Denim Savina." she called. I gave a breath of relief and watched as one of the oldest guys walked onto stage. He was broad shouldered and had wild hair. He was intimidating to say the least. Then she walked to the girls bowl and pulled one out.

"Velvet Savina." she called. I looked and saw Denim's face grow shocked in horror. That was his twin sister, I knew her swas would occasionally talk to me. I learned their parents had been killed in an accident and she had two younger siblings only 4 and 3.

I don't know what came over me, but my body and voice reacted faster than my brain.

"I volunteer! I volunteer!" I shouted running down the aisle. Denim's face brightened when I ran up the stage. Henry looked angry with me and Elina had fainted. She was carried to the back so she could wake up.

"Marvelous! Your names..." she inquired.

"Denim Savina. I will win the Games!" he shouted confidently.

"and you?" she asked me.

"Jade Embers." I said my voice loud and strong. I kept my head held high.

"these are you tributes for this years Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" she shouted before ushering us to the back.

When I went to. My separate room, Henry came storming in, he was very angry.

"What the hell do you thin your doing!" he shouted his hands running through his hair. I knew he was scared but he didn't like showing it so he made it seem like he was angry.

"I don't know. My body reacted faster than my mind did Henry." I growled, feeling tears come to my face.

"All I want to tell you is, stay alive and come back home please." he pleaded defeated for once. I walked to humans gave him a tight hug. He hugged me back afraid to let go. I felt his tears hit my shoulder.

"I'll try. Don't worry I will try." I whispered. He pulledbeforehand caught me in a long, searing kiss. Then he pulled back and the PeaceKeepersgame to get him.

"Win and return home my love. I love you." he said before walking to the door.

"And I love you." I replied.

Next Elina came flying in, sbe was crying already.

"DONT DIE! PROMISE ME YOU WONT DIE!" she screamed, giving me the tightest hug ever.

"I share I will try not to die!" I vowed hugging her tightly afraid to let go. She was my best friend and I loved her with all my heart.

She pulled back crying hysterically as the PeaceKeepers pulled her away from me.

"YOU BETTER COME BACK HOME!" she screamed again before the door was slammed close and I was left alone.

I took a few breathes wiping my eyes of tears. I had promised to come back and I said I will try as hard as I possibly could to win. I need to win.

I

Have

To

Return...

**And that was the end of The District 1 Reaping! Let's hope it was good! **

**I can't start District 2 until I have the male tribute! Soo send him in if you want the chapter! **

**May the odds be ever in YOUR favor... Goodbye!**


	5. Flint Marco's District 2 Reaping

**Here we go let's start!  
**

**Flint Marco's District 2 Reaping:  
**

"Flinty! Flinty come on big brother wake up!" The little girl called pulling her big brother's blanket off his back and pulling on one of his ears. The boy, named Flint, woke up with a grunt.

"What do you want Amethyst? It's like 6 in the morning. Go back to bed." He said.  
The little girl rubbed her eye and pouted, she knew this would get her brother's attention.

"But I'm scared. You know I'm 12 and this will be my first Reaping... Please can I stay with you?" Amethyst asked, her frame was shaking lightly.

Flint looked up through his hair and gave a sigh, seeing her look, "Fine. But I'm going back to sleep." He agreed opening the blanket up to let her in.  
Amethyst gave a smile and slipped in next to him laying down and gave a big yawn.

Flint watched his younger sister, worry etched in his eyes. The Reapings... He had always evaded them, but he didn't know what he was going to do, this would be his sister's very first Reaping. He gave a sigh before turning over. Sometimes he wished he didn't live in District 2.

About an hour or so later he was awaken again, this time by his mother. He looked around, finding his bed empty, with no Amethyst.

"Honey. Come on you have to get ready for the Reapings. Your sister has already gotten dressed and is eating. Go take a shower." His mother said before standing straight and walking out the door, to the kitchen.

Flint nodded before rolling to his feet and standing. He gave an enormous stretch before going to take a shower. He took a warm 30 minute shower and then stepped out. He went to the many drawers he had, filled with clothes. He looked around before picking up a pair of dark gray pants and a black shirt, along with an elbow length white Tee. He put his boxers on and slid his jeans up. Then he put the elbow white shirt on and then slid the black collared shirt. He fixed the collar and then walked to the kitchen. He saw his sister sitting on the table in a cherry blossom pink knee high dress. It was decorated in flower shapes.

"Ready yet Flint?" His father asked from where he came in from the bathroom.

"Ready as ever. Come on Amethyst." He said grabbing his sister's shoulder and helping her outside. They walked through the town to the square where they waited in the line until they where to get their blood taken by the Peacekeepers.

Amethyst was shaking lightly so Flint squeezed her hand softly before she was taken to the 12 year old girl's section. Flint winced lightly at the prick in his finger before heading to the 18 section. He closed his eyes as a man began speaking.

"Welcome! It's time again to choose this year's Tributes for the 78th Hunger Games! May the Odds be ever in Your favor!" He said in a nasily voice. His name was Chrona Abark. His hair was a deep Purple and his eyes a crimson red. He wore a night black suit with a Blood red tie. His shoes where steel toed black and when he walked his stride was heavy. His ears had piercings going the whole length and he had a tattoo over his right eye. It looked like a Snake and it went from his forehead, around his eye and down his neck.

"I brought a video from the Capitol!" He shouted and received nothing but silence. The video began playing... it was the history of 'The Dark Days'. After when it ended Chrona began to speak once more.

"Now it's time to choose one courageous young man and woman to participate in the Hunger Games! Ladies first, as always." He walked heavily to the bowl and reached in swirling his hand a few times, as the tension built. He pulled a single slip of paper out. Opening it he spoke into the microphone.

"September Xavier." He smiled. Everyone looked at the unlucky girl. She didn't seem at all phased. She walked up onto the stage with an emotionless face and an air of confidence.

"What is your name Darling." Chrona said.

"September Xavier." She replied.

"Wonderful. Now for the boys." He said walking over.

"I volunteer!" Flint yelled walking swiftly through the walkway before anyone could volunteer. This was his year. The year he'd show everyone who he was. Not the quiet boy they believed him to be. He would show his true personality.

"A volunteer! Excellent! What is your name Son?" He asked.

"Flint Marco." He gave a nod.

"Well Everyone let's have a round of Applause to this years Tribute! And May the odds be ever in Your favor." He said as he got a half-hearted clap from the audience.

Then he ushered them both to the back to say their final goodbyes.

Flint waited, then the door opened and his sister pelted in her face streaked with tears. She threw her arms around her older brother and sobbed into his shoulder.

"D-don't Die. F-flinty!" She sobbed gripping his shirt tighter. He rubbed her back softly, murmuring words to calm her down.

She began hiccuping and wiped her face.

"I won't die. I'll come back okay? And when I do we can draw something... together. You have to be a strong brave girl. You hear?" He said sternly.

She gave a nod and wiped her nose. The Peacekeepers came and prepared to take her. She threw herself at him again hugging him tightly before pulling a box from her dress pocket, "Open it later. I love you Flinty." she said before being escorted out.

Next came his parents. They didnt say anything, they just told him to win and come back. He got a tearful hug from his mother and kisses on his cheeks, while his father jut clasped his shoulder and gave a nod. They left after.

Flint sat thinking, He would be on his way to the Capitol very soon so he had to start thinking of how he would act. He decided to surprise everyone in the Arena. Appear weak then explode. He gave a smirk that was cruel and sadistic.

"Perfect. They won't know what hit them." He gave a slight chuckle before he slid the box his sister gave him into his pocket.

**Phew! I finished it! I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I have school and Im in 9th and I have TONS of homework. also I had a family accident so I've been busy with that to... I'll try to update sooner... Im sorry.. Hope you enjoyed!  
**

**May the odds be ever in YOUR favor... Goodbye!**


	6. September Xavier's District 2 Reaping

**I'M BAAAAAAACK!**

**School's out and I can update again xD**

**TIME FOR**

* * *

_**September Xavier District 2**_

"Faster September. Move your feet! Push yourself. How else are you going to survive the Games if you can't move!" My father yelled, using a long bo stick to hit my legs when I didn't move fast enough.

I was used to this tough training from my father. He pushed me and the other children very hard, but me ten times faster, being his only daughter. I gave a growl before doubling my fists and picking up speed, dodging everywhere he slapped the bo. All the other kids had gone home, probably to get ready for the Reaping, but dad request we stay and take a few more pointers today. If I evaded the Reaping's this year then I would only have 3 more to go.

He stopped and stood straight, throwing the now useless bo to the side. He crouched slightly, and got into his fighting stance, "Attack me." He ordered, narrowing his eyes slightly, "And use your speed September." He growled out.

I gave a huff, getting into my fighting position. I was terrible at hand-to-hand, and dad knew that. I took a deep breath before launching an attack on my father. I looked at his stomach so he went to block it, but instead I gave him a swift punch to the jaw. He laughed as he wiped his face, it had started to bleed lightly.

"Good girl. You learned the trick I taught you. My turn." He gave a wink before he gave a barrage of punches. I blocked as many as I could, but he kept laying them on me. I mainly blocked my face and my sides, as they were most important. But then he gave me one good shot to the gut and I lost my breath.

I coughed and clenched my teeth as I took five steps away from him. I felt tears in my eyes, but I forbid them from forming. I hated crying, crying was a sign of weakness and I wasn't weak. I shook my head and took a shaky breath before going back in. I started hitting my dad, faster and harder with each hit. My anger becoming the best of me as my attack became complete rage. I swooped low and kicked my dad's feet from under him, then I jumped on top and began pounding away at him. Of course my dad, being who he was, grabbed my arms and flipped us over with his legs only. He held me still as I struggled.

"You've improved. But don't let your anger get the best of you. When you let your anger get to you, you lose sight of what it is you're fighting." He said, poking my forehead before giving a genuine smile and standing. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Yeah. I know, sorry dad. Just got upset." I responded, looking down.

"Whatever Scout. Come on, you have to get ready. Only 3 more years after this." He grabbed my shoulders and kissed the side of my head before we walked home.

* * *

"Finally! You're home! Hurry and get ready sweetheart. I have to go to the square. I'll see you after the Reaping's and I'll make your favorite dinner tonight." My mother promised, giving me a tight hug before kissing my forehead. She was dressed in the standard Peacekeeper outfit. She grabbed her helmet before walking out of the house at a quick pace.

"You heard the lady, I expect you back down here in 30 minutes." My father said, giving me a slight push towards the stairs. I rolled my eyes before taking the stairs up, two at a time.

When I got to my room, I shut the door and locked it. I walked to my closet and ran through all the clothes I had. I made little comments to myself as I took various dresses off their hangers. Then I found the right one and made a sound of approval.

My favorite dress.

I took that and my under garments to the bathroom and proceeded to shower. As I washed my hair I began thinking of a strategy if I happen to get Reaped this year. I had evaded them since I was 12, getting slightly better treatment due to my mother being one of the best Peacekeeper's. I wanted to volunteer, but I was my parent's only child. And last time I heard, my mom couldn't have any more kids because of something that happened when I was born.

I got out and wrapped a blue towel around my curved body and dried myself off. I put on my panties and bra before wrapping my hair up in the towel, to dry it. I slid the dress over my head and felt it flow down my body. I looked in the mirror behind the bathroom door and spun around giving a small laugh.

"Perfect." I mumbled. My dress was my favorite shade of green. The green was a mix between mint and forest, giving it an exotic look. The single sleeve went across my chest and then wrapped around my back before it tightened around my waist, before flowing down to my knees. I pulled the top up before walking out of the bathroom, letting my hair down from the towel. I felt the waves of my dark chocolate bronze hair land on my mid-back. It was already almost dry, I just ran my hands through it to get rid of any unwanted knots before grabbing a pair of light brown Grecian sandals. I strapped them up, they came up my calf halfway, before opening my door and walking downstairs. I looked into the mirror of the room where my mother and I keep all of our makeup and I quickly ran the mascara over my eyes and then added a few strokes of powder, then I used my eyeliner to make my eyes dark, making my hazel eyes pop. I grabbed clear gloss and put it over my lips, making popping noises before smiling. I grabbed the necklace my mother gave me for my 11th birthday and clipped it on. The heart pendant and gold chain went along well.

"Ready!" I called and I heard my father come out of the kitchen.

"You look beautiful Hun." He commented, before grabbing my arm and walking me to the square.

* * *

Arriving at the square, I saw that there was already a bunch of people waiting. I walked in line and had my finger get pricked. It stung slightly, before he pain resided and I was walked to the 15 year old girl section.

I stood between to girls, who I didn't know to well. They were cousins I think, names Diamond and Pearl. Strange names. I inwardly scoffed sizing them up from my peripheral vision. They didn't seem like the fighting type. If either were Reaped they wouldn't make it past the bloodbath.

I heard our escorts boots on the stage as he came out, "Welcome! It's time again to choose this year's Tributes for the 78th Hunger Games! May the Odds be ever in Your favor!" He said in a nasily voice. His name was Chrona Abark. His hair was a deep Purple and his eyes a crimson red. He wore a night black suit with a Blood red tie. His shoes where steel toed black and when he walked his stride was heavy. His ears had piercings going the whole length and he had a tattoo over his right eye. It looked like a Snake and it went from his forehead, around his eye and down his neck.

He was by far the ugliest looking escort I think I've ever seen. He began playing the video, that they played every year. The one of the uprising and how the Districts had to pay by sending one boy and one girl each to their death in a public arena. It was cruel, but it was a consequence for the screwing up of the Districts 78 years ago.

"Now it's time to choose one man and woman for the honor to participate in the 78th annual hunger games." He said happily, "Ladies first shall we?" I heard his hand enter the bowl and swish around a few times.

I heard murmurings as the tension in the square rose. I too secretly hoped I wouldn't be chosen.

I hope the odds are in my favor.

"And the lucky lady is..." He made a dramatic pause, the tension became even thicker.

"September Xavier."

My name. He said my name.

I took a breath and made all the emotions inside me go away and I gave a blank look as I walked to the stage, confidence in my stride. I wouldn't dare show weakness in front of everyone.

"Your name sweetheart?" He asked.

"September Xavier." I said aloud, my voice strong, as my father had taught me. I looked back at the adult's and saw my father there, fists clenched and he was looking at my mother who in turn was looking at me. A hand at her mouth.

"Wonderful! Now for the boys." He said heading to the boy's bowl.

"I volunteer!" A boy said from the 18 year old's in the front row. He was big and burly. His name was Flint Marco, and the last time I remembered he had a 12 year old sister.

Stupid boy.

He came up and looked at me before speaking his name.

We shook hands before we were escorted to the back.

* * *

My only visitors, as expected, where my parents. My father came in and he didn't say anything. He just came and gave me a huge hug. I stood there shocked as he wasn't one to show affection.

"Come back home alright baby girl." He said, making me promise.

"I promise." I looked over to my mother and she just ran at me and scooped me up, swinging me around with the monster strength she had.

"My baby. Oh my sweet baby girl." She cried, I felt tears on my shoulder as she cried.

"Mom, look at me. I promise you I will come back alive. Okay? I have the necklace for luck. And dad's trained me to my highest. I will return." I whispered, tightening my grip.

"You better." she said fiercely.

"I swear." I promised.

"Good.'

Then the Peacekeepers came and escorted my parents out.

I sighed and sat back, stretching until my back popped.

I am going to win.

* * *

**DISTRICT 2 IS FINALLY FINISHED! **

**xD**

**Yay!  
**

**September Xavier property of popcorn-codes**

**Hope I portrayed her right.**

**Next up;**

**Nexus Prime, District 3**

**~IcePrincess**


End file.
